


It's been a long night

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, some light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: After a really long night, everyone would need coffee, even one Tissaia de Vries.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	It's been a long night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction (that you know of) so please, be kind to me, hehe. Hope you enjoy! (And please leave me some feedback, I need it to grow)

It was shortly after six in the morning, Yennefer had just opened the Starbucks she worked at and the customers had already started pouring in. Some of the younger ones were students on their way to University, all of them regulars, one or two even from Yennefer’s course.

As always, there were a few that Yennefer did not know, some mysterious figures going about their days never to be seen again. She threw a look at her colleague, Keira, who had already started flirting with one of the law students, though said student was clearly uncomfortable with being the main focus of the barista while the other customers were ignored for the time being.

Noting that the woman behind him was growing restless, Yennefer walked over, slapped her colleague’s butt with a dishtowel and told her to go make the orders. Keira took a look at the woman behind her prey and hissed, “okay, you useless lesbian, have it your way then.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned to the woman and immediately understood what Keira meant. The brunette woman looked stunning, even though her green eyes looked rather tired. Putting a smile on her face, she asked the stranger what she could get for her. Leaning against the counter, she said in a melodic voice, “good morning, I’d like a venti chocolate chip Frappuccino with regular mocha and chocolate cream, please. Oh, and three shots of espresso in there, if that’s no trouble.”

Damn, this order at 6 am, the woman was either extremely tired, really frustrated or possibly both. Looking at her mussed hair, Yennefer thought it more likely to be both. “Of course, who would that be for, ma’am?” Turned out the woman’s name was Tissaia.

Keira, being the meddling bitch she was, came back to Yennefer, complaining about the machines and how they refused to work properly. Accepting her fate, Yennefer finished taking a student’s order and went back to the other task.

“So, I’m guessing you have a long day ahead of you, Ma’am?” Yennefer easily fell into the habit of small talk while starting to fill the woman’s order. Looking up from her phone, she said, “and a long night behind me, perks of working for a big corporation, you know? Oh, and it’s Tissaia if you please.” Yennefer smiled at that, finishing up her order and passing it over the counter.

“Wait… you never let me pay, there’s no price on this, so how much do I owe you?” Leave it to Yennefer to forget all about money when facing a gorgeous woman. Not letting any of it phase her, she just waved Tissaia off, saying that this one was on her.

“Well, in that case, thank you very much, Yennefer,” she smiled before taking her drink and turning to leave, letting Yennefer get back to work, which was very hard to concentrate on after that dip in the other woman’s voice.

* * *

That afternoon, Yennefer had no classes for once, so she decided to stay for a while longer and worked on an essay for her college class. It was rather busy today so Yennefer was glad she saved her table by the window before all other tables had been taken.

“Hey, sorry, is this seat taken?” Yen was startled out of her focus by a woman standing at her table. Before she could properly realize who she was talking to, she nodded her consent regarding the seat, smile firmly in place. Properly looking at the person opposite her, she felt her face light up with a genuine grin and said, “Tissaia! Back again so soon? After a long night, I’d have thought you have better things to do than hang around here.”

The woman gave her a small chuckle, responding, “yeah well, I needed another coffee to get home without falling asleep.” Tissaia smiled at her, some uncertainty in her gaze before she looked at Yennefer’s notes and wanted to know what she was doing.

“Oh, that’s an essay for Prof Stregobor, I’m studying politic science at Aretuza.” At that, Tissaia expressed her pity, telling her that she had studied that too, three years past and that Stregobor had been insufferable back then already.

They started talking about political topics, getting along more and more when it turned out they both had similar, if not identic, political opinions as well as a preference for honesty, which was rare to find these days, considering the political polarization.

“So, I couldn’t help but notice your colleague calling you a useless lesbian earlier, what’s up with that?” The rather sudden change of subject caught Yennefer off guard and she stuttered that Keira had probably just been in a mood.

A slight smile appeared on the stoic woman’s face, and she said with an air of conviction, “no, she was absolutely right, you ARE a useless lesbian. It’s interesting, you know, I met quite a few lesbians, but none of them were useless.”

Yennefer was sure that by now she was as red as a tomato, and she wanted to get out of there. Slamming her notebook shut, she hissed, “always a pleasure to be a straight girl’s source of amusement,” before she stood and fled, the short, surprised laugh from Tissaia only making her go faster.

Shortly after she stormed out the door, Tissaia caught up with her, asking her to wait while grabbing the younger woman’s arm. Spinning around, Yennefer glared daggers at her, waiting for the bullshit privileged excuse she expected. “Yennefer, forgive me, I didn’t mean to offend you. I wouldn’t have put it that way, I would’ve started differently, had I known that this is a soft spot,” the brunette apologized to the raven-haired girl.

Not getting any response from Yen, Tissaia gulped before telling her that she was indeed not straight, but she was also not useless. When Yennefer snorted, “yeah, right,” Tissaia faked a certain degree of offense, countering, “oh? You know, for a useless lesbian you prove to be quite sassy, young lady, but just as well, I happen to like sassy women. If you need a demonstration, I’ll give you one: Dearest Yennefer, your company proves to be quite pleasant, so I would like to know if you’d be willing to have dinner with me sometime?”

The young woman stared at her, not sure what to do with this orotund proposal. She smiled timidly, unsure if she wanted to, so she bought herself some time, asking if she ever talked like a normal person.

Tissaia let out an exasperated groan and asked, “for fuck's sake, Yennefer, will you go out on a date with me or not?” Yennefer laughed at the fact that she had managed to make what was undoubtedly one of the most composed women she knew swear so violently.

And at that moment, she knew that, yes, she’d love nothing more than to go on a date with her. After smiling at her for a moment, she noticed the expectant look on Tissaia’s face and thought that maybe she should also tell her that.

Nodding vigorously, she asked when Tissaia wanted to go, and where. With a sly smile on her lips, the woman replied, “if you give me your number, I’ll text you the time and the place.” Yen felt like she could melt right then and there.


End file.
